A New Stiles
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: Stiles managed to keep his magic a secret until after the whole kanima incident but after two weeks of being alone he's had enough. He reveals his magic as he reprimand the pack just before leaving. What will happen three years later when he is forced into a surprise return?
1. HaleMcCall pack call for help

Lydia clicked her tongue in impatience, "Do we really need these peoples help?"

Deaton let his creepy smile show on his face as he laughed internally at the banshee's comment. "Unless you all want to put up with the curses plaguing your life this is your best option", Deaton told her. "These people are renowned for helping out wolf packs in trouble. Their mage is supposed to be the number one sorcerer in all the US. You've all heard rumours about their exploits haven't you?"

"Yeah", Scott admitted nervously. "I heard they are the ones who took out the alpha pack."

"Do you believe everything you hear?" Derek growled.

"No", Scott growled back at the other alpha. "Good because there is no way they took out the alpha pack", Derek snarled.

"What is it you have against mages?" Kira asked from her spot on Scott's lap.

"I don't have a problem with mages", Derek grunted.

"Oh so you just think werewolves are superior to everyone else?" Liam muttered.

"No", Derek growled again. "I just don't think a couple of wanderers could actually do something like that. This number one mage probably just stole some credit from some mage within a pack."

"Well it's not like we have much other choice since..." Scott stopped before he can finish that thought aloud knowing it would just hurt some of his pack members.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Stiles what do you mean you are leaving?" Scott growled._

"_I mean just that dumbass. I'm leaving Beacon Hills", Stiles repeated._

"_But why?" Scott asked._

"_It doesn't matter", Stiles said while the pack could smell his sadness. This was the first time they had all been together in the two weeks since Gerald had been beaten._

"_If it matters to you then it matters", Allison said as she placed a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles shrugged it off as he moved away from them._

"_Why?" Derek growled speaking for the first time, alpha eyes all aglow as he glared at the teen._

_Stiles kept their eyes linked for a few seconds before he looked away. "Because none of you need me. All of you just use me when you want something and then forget about me until the next thing comes up. I solve all your problems, I've saved all of your lives multiple times, sure at some point some of you have saved mine too but apparently I'm not important enough for any of my so called friends to check in with me. I mean I can understand Derek", Stiles rambled as he waved a hand at the older man. "I mean Derek is just Derek. He's the big bad alpha and doesn't want to be friends with anyone. I can understand Jackson because he's a douche and Lydia because she's always ignored me. Allison I don't really know so I can sort of understand why we don't talk much. Same goes for Isaac. But Scott you were my best friend. We grew up together. We were almost like brothers except since Allison came along we hardly talk or spend any time together."_

_Stiles was shocked to find they had all let him rant for as long as they had. Normally by now at least one of them would have told him to shut up by now. Usually that was Derek and it came with a threat to 'rip his throat out with his teeth'. Looking around he saw them all looking guilty and avoiding his eye. "What did your dad say?" Isaac asked breaking the silence. _

"_He didn't understand why I suddenly want to leave but I managed to persuade him eventually", Stiles mumbled._

"_When are you leaving?" Allison asked just as quietly._

"_Now", Stiles informed them._

"_Wait?! What do you mean now? As in right now?" Scott screeched._

"_Yeah", Stiles replied sheepishly._

"_No, I won't let you leave", Scott growled._

"_You don't get a choice", Stiles replied fiercely. "Thank Deaton for everything he did for me", Stiles added pulling a piece of paper from his pocket._

"_What's that?" Lydia asked curiously._

"_My ticket outta here", Stiles smiled sadly. Before he could say anything else the slip of paper was yanked out of his hands by Derek._

"_What game is this? This isn't a ticket. It's just a load of nonsense", he growled at the teen._

"_Nonsense to you maybe but it's an incantation to those who know magic. It teleports the caster wherever they like", Stiles replied before snatching it back and reading the words. Before anyone could make a move he vanished with a flash of light and a thunderclap._

* * *

What the pack needed was Stiles. It's what the pack was always in need of yet always missing. After he had left the whole pack descended upon Deaton at the animal clinic demanding answers. They'd learnt about the secrets Stiles had kept from them with Deaton's help.

"I'm here", Jackson called as he joined the pack in the surgery at the back of the clinic.

"You're late", Derek growled.

"I arrived ages ago but I can't face having that pointless conversation all over again so I waited in the car until you were all finished", Jackson smirked. "Besides they aren't even here yet so I'm not late."

"Well we should be expecting them any moment now", Deaton interrupted trying to keep the peace.

As he finished speaking the pack heard the sound of the bell at the front jingle, announcing their visitors. Deaton headed to the front and greeted the new comers. Seconds later and the visitors made their way to the back led by Deaton.

"And this is the Hale/McCall pack", Deaton gestured to the pack that was gathered on one side of the room. "I'll let you guys introduce yourselves."

"Hello guys, I'm Griselda and this is my best friend Josh", the woman said warmly and indicated the dark haired jock figure beside her. The woman had short blond curls ending at her shoulders and the figure of a model. She wore a lot of jewellery; seriously there were so many necklaces and rings, plus just a few ear piercings that she jingled as she moved. The man beside her had a lithe yet muscular physique, with black hair accented with bright red tips.

"And I'm Aiden, this is my brother Ethan", one of the twins offered in a bored voice, slapping his brother on the chest lazily.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming", Scott nodded to the visitors as he stepped forward. "I'm Scott McCall and this is Kira my mate. Over there we have Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar. Those two currently making out are Lydia and Jackson. And the shy couple in the corner is Allison and Isaac."

The Hale/McCall pack gave a wave and their own greetings before they fell quiet allowing Scott to talk for all of them. "My pack and I would like to welcome you and thank you in advance for coming to help us out. We've heard the rumours about the accomplishments of your group and after this is all over we hope you might stick around and tell us some tales."

"Which one of you is the mage anyway?" Derek asked eyeing them all suspiciously.

The visitors just laughed as they looked at each other. "Ah darling you didn't think one of us was the mage did you?" Griselda laughed.

"Okay, well forgive me if I'm being rude but where is the mage? You know the one with the supposed ability to actually help us with our problem?" Derek asked impatiently.

"Don't worry love", Griselda winked at him. "He'll be here as soon as we summon him."

"Yeah, Genim is sort of a free spirit. Usually he travels with us but he enjoys visiting notable magic names around the world", Josh explained. "We can summon him in an instant so relax. Besides he can't stay away from his boyfriend for too long can he, Ethan?"

"Well you know the sooner the better", Jackson replied snidely.

"Jackson", Scott growled. "I think what my beta means is we would appreciate it if you could get your mage here as soon as possible. Currently none of us are able to return to our homes. The sorcerer we need dealt with has placed curses upon each of them. Any time one of us sets foot near them it activates."

"Of course we understand", Griselda replied as she pulled a yellow crystal from the depths of her handbag. "We'll need a little room so if we could move this table against the wall", Josh pointed to the one in the middle of the room. Derek and Jackson quickly moved it to behind Isaac and Allison.

Josh took the crystal from Griselda and placed it in the space. "Genim", he called. "Genim it's time."

The Hale/McCall pack exchanged wary glances with each other as if they thought their visitors were maybe a bit touched in the head. Suddenly the crystal started to glow and a fountain of sparks began to spit straight up in the air. The sparks emanating from the crystal coalesced into a being with its back to them all.

"Hey guys. Great timing. I just finished up my business. So where are we and what's the job?" The familiar voice said before turning around to face the group with a bright smile on his face.

"Great, Derek was right. This mage is going to be so much help if he doesn't even know why he is here", Liam muttered.


	2. Stiles' Surprise return

"You're so dead", chuckled Aiden as the mage flicked his wrist at the Hale/McCall pack.

"Stiles!?" the mage heard multiple voices call. Closely followed by the sound of bodies hitting the shield he had conjured to contain his ungrateful clients. He turned his head at the old nickname and swore loudly when he saw all his old pack. Evidently Isaac, Scott and Allison had moved towards him and hit the purple mist only to be thrown backwards.

"Guys", Stiles nodded. "Give me a minute would you?" he added before turning away without an answer to glare at his new friends. "Would one of you like to explain why you have summoned me to Beacon Hills?"

Josh exchanged a look with Griselda before he attempted to answer, "Well this is the Hale/McCall pack and they have requested your help with a mage problem."

"So you guys just accepted a job here without even putting it passed me?" Stiles asked for clarification.

"Isn't that the way things normally work?" Griselda asked confused. They'd worked this way for the last three years and there had never been a problem.

"Yes it is", Stiles admitted. "I just never expected to be back here. If I'd known we were coming here I could have been better prepared. You see this is where I'm from. These guys," Stiles waved his hand at the pack assembled along the opposite wall. "These guys are the friends I left when I ran." A look of understanding crept upon the face of the four newcomers as they began to understand the problem.

"Well Genim you have said for the past couple of years that you wanted to come back to set things right. This could be your chance to do that", Ethan murmured as he walked other and pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss. Josh followed him and threw an arm over the mage's shoulders, giving them a supportive squeeze.

"If this is too much we can always leave", Josh said quietly, aware that all those with supernaturally enhanced senses will be able to hear regardless.

"No it's okay", Stiles mumbled. "If they contacted you guys then they must have a reason and you're right we've been heading back this way for a while anyways." Stiles turned towards his old pack and dissolved the barrier. "So does someone beside the Jackson junior puppy want to explain the situation to me?"

Scott instantly moved forward to hug his best friend but stopped when the twins growled and flashed crimson red wolf eyes and fangs at him. "I can't Scott. Not just yet. I've dealt with the issues I had when I left but I can't just step back into how things were. I need time to adjust to being back. Now I'm here to do a job. Why don't you fill me in on the specifics so I can get started?"

Scott pouted obviously hurt by the reaction he got from his best friend, from his brother in all but blood but pushed it aside to deal with later. "Yeah, okay. Well we've called for you because we have a mage problem. Curses have been placed on every pack member's home and anytime one of the pack gets close enough it activates. At first they were just a nuisance and we left them alone hoping they would go away."

"Hmm", Stiles mused. "Well that was your first mistake. Curses grow stronger the longer they are left unchecked. How long ago were they placed?"

Scott looked over at Lydia who had taken Stiles place as the brains when he left. Lydia answered in a snobby tone much like she would have before Stiles left, "Around three weeks now."

"Okay and which home is the worst affected?" Stiles asked as he chewed his bottom lip.

"Mine", Derek growled at the teen while glaring at him. Ethan and Aiden were growling in the back of their throats at the hostility.

"Boys", Stiles reprimanded them softly as he pulled them back behind him by their jean waistbands. "I love the macho protection thing, you know that but do you honestly think I'm not able to protect myself? Was yours the first one to be cursed?" Stiles asked Derek despite the glare.

"No, mine was the last", Derek growled back.

"Well that makes no sense. Why would the loft's curse escalate so fast?" Stiles mused.

"He isn't talking about his loft you dumbass", Jackson sneered.

"He rebuilt the Hale mansion", Lydia supplied to Stiles' confused look.

Stiles groaned as that was worst possible news and face palmed himself. "You guys are unbelievable. How could you all be so stupid? How long has the Hale manor been cursed?"

"Don't call us stupid", Liam growled as he moved towards the mage. Suddenly he found himself suspended in mid air choking. Stiles spun round confused when he heard two alphas roar instead of one.

Looking into Scott and Derek's red glowing eyes he released the beta. "Better watch out pup. Next time I won't be so nice. Lip off to me again and I'll do far more than strangle you. You think you heal quick, well maybe I'll see just how fast that healing grows back your crown jewels", Stiles threatened the beta. "Be happy to show you that as well if you're interested Jackson. Now would someone answer the damn question? How long has the Hale manor been cursed?"

"A week", Lydia answered.

Stiles swore again under his breath before he started pulling at his hair. Ethan moved beside him and restrained his hands. "Okay that's enough information to start with. Griselda can you get the address of each pack member from Lydia, the strawberry blond over there", Stiles asked as he started to come up with a plan. "First we visit all of the houses and see what sort of strength these curses pack. We'll leave the Hale manor till last visit. I think we should tackle that one first before it grows any stronger."

"Stiles, wait. Can't we talk?" Scott pleaded with his best friend.

"Of course we can Scott, but you brought me into do a job and I'm going to start doing it because evidently you've let the situation go on for far too long. Now my job is going to take a lot longer than it should", Stiles told his best friend. "Why don't we just meet up at the Hale manor this evening and I can give you my professional estimate of the job's difficulty? We can have a cosy catch up and get to know each other again session at Sourwolf's. Well we can if I can break the curse."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Derek growled.

"Of course you do", Stiles smiled sweetly. "Would you like me to remove the curse or not?"

"Yes", Derek admitted darkly.

"Wonderful we understand each other then. Josh would you and Aiden mind getting the usual supplies?" Stiles asked with an air of leadership he had never shown before.

"Of course. I'll get a little extra, just in case", Josh replied while Aiden nodded.

"That puts you with me, dear wolfie", Stiles snickered.

"Do you have to call me that? You know I hate it", Ethan muttered while he embraced his boyfriend again.

"Until we come up with something better", Stiles smirked before he stole a kiss.


	3. Fears confirmed

It was three hours later and Stiles was standing outside his old best buddy Scott's with his pack. "This brings back so many memories", Stiles muttered dejectedly.

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked in his protective brotherly voice. The others were looking over at their mage with concern written all over their faces as well.

"Ah it's nothing really. I've never told any of you the reason why I left even though you asked many times", Stiles said quietly while he was preparing some parchment on the wall of Scott's front garden. "Since we're here I guess I might as well tell ya. I spent a year here with the Hale pack and I thought they were my friends. I guess some of them were like Scott and Allison. I mean Scott had been my best friend since we were both in diapers and Allison was cool. It's just when they became a couple they sort of forgot other people existed. Well anyway Gerald Argent came to town, took control of Jackson who was a kanima at the time and turned Allison against us. I did everything I could while hiding my true nature but after the final show down with him not one of them came to see if I was alright. They knew Gerald had captured me and used me as his own personalised punch bag but it didn't matter. After two weeks I'd had enough. I got my dad's blessing and left to finish school while staying with my aunt in Cleveland."

"I always wondered what a young prodigy like you was doing in Cleveland", Josh muttered. It had been he whom had discovered Stiles. He'd sensed the power and lead Griselda to the young mage. They'd become friends quickly and when the school year finished they left to travel together. Both the slightly older members of the trio had connections allowing them to find jobs easily. That's how this new wonderful life had started.

"Yeah that was the beginning of this wacky adventure", Stiles sighed happily. "It was when I met you and Gris that I embraced my birth name Genim. And you know I wouldn't change anything about the past three years. It led me not only to the two best friends a mage can have but also to the muscled Adonis werewolf boyfriend and his equally hot straight brother", Stiles smirked. "Although there was that one time in New Orleans where he joked about becoming gay just to tap our client", Stiles laughed. "You guys are my family and I'd do anything for ya."

"We should send you to visit those English mage more often, you come back all sappy", Aiden chuckled lightly punching his mage's shoulder affectionately while blushing a deep red.

"Oh, speaking of visiting the English mage, they gave me something for you Gris", Stiles gasped searching his pockets before he pulled out an amulet. "The leader of one of the covens said they wanted you to have this. It is supposed to be a powerful protection amulet but they have no idea how it works. They thought a powerful spark like you might be able to tap into the magic and work it out." Stiles handed over the amulet and picking up his brush put the finishing touches to the runes he had been preparing.

"Are you ready?" Josh asked noticing the mage begin to pack things in the backpack at his feet.

"Yeah, I just need to enter the boundaries and we should have all the info we need right here", Stiles nodded. Picking up the parchment and heading up the path to Scott's front door he held the parchment high. After a few steps the parchment glowed white and absorbed in some green wisps from thin air. Stiles pulled the parchment down out of the air when it finished glowing and studied it with a frown as he walked back to his pack biting down on his lip.

"What's wrong? Didn't it work properly?" Ethan asked him.

"No I worked fine. It's just giving me some strange data", Stiles frown deepened. "Ah well we can sort it out later. Two more to visit anyway; it'll probably make sense in the end." He handed the parchment now rolled up into a scroll to his boyfriend who put it in the backpack and hoisted it on to his shoulders.

* * *

Stiles arrived with his pack at the Hale house around an hour before dusk. They parked their car behind the others which were all keeping back from the property.

"Last one", Stiles said enthusiastically. "The last piece of the puzzle and we'll know what the situation is", he informed the Hale/McCall pack.

"Great", Lydia sassed. "How long is this going take?"

"About ten minutes to identify the magic", Stiles muttered distracted with starting preparation of another parchment on the hood of the car.

"And then?" Derek growled in irritation.

"And then it depends on what all my research today tells me. Now would you shut the hell up? I need to concentrate", Stiles snapped at the alpha. Stiles heard low growls from his old pack but ignored them. Minutes later when the parchment was completed with the necessary runes Stiles turned and headed towards the Hale house. "Moment of truth now", he muttered as he set off.

Walking with the parchment in the air exactly like he had at Scott's, Stiles realised quickly that something was different here. The paper was not just glowing brighter than at the other sites, it was actually growing hotter. Suddenly it burst into flames and Stiles dropped it before retreating back to the packs. "Genim, tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means", Griselda whispered locking eyes with him. Stiles knew she would have worked it out having been studied in the ways of magic just as well as him. Admittedly they specialised in different areas but the basics were the same. Stiles forte was combat and curses, while Griselda being a spark and not actually a mage performed more as a supportive role rather than main act. She was happy with it as she had told Stiles years ago when they met. She didn't want the pressure of the expectations people throw on him.

"I wish I could tell you different, but both you and Josh already know my conclusions", Stiles admitted in a weary tone. "It's him, it got to be. He's behind it all. I just don't understand how or why. But I'll figure it out, I guess. I have to if I wanna undo the curses."

"Genim, what is it?" Ethan asked with concern as he held his mate close. Aiden wrapped the mage in his protective sideways embraces as well but kept silent.

"I'll doesn't matter. Seriously you stupid but lovable pups it's fine it just means things are going to be more difficult than I thought", Stiles admitted in defeat.

"What? You said you could do it", Liam snorted from beside Jackson's Porsche.

"Watch it arse hole", Aiden snapped while he shifted; his twin a mirror on Stiles' other side. It was freaky how they were so in synch with each other, even if they were twins.

"I can't wait until they push him too far", Josh chuckled from behind the twins.

"Ah, but the Hale alpha is so handsome. Stiles wouldn't scar such beauty, would he?" Griselda murmured dreamily.

"He's a werewolf, and an alpha at that it would heal, probably", Josh teased her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that", she continued in her absent-minded tone.

"Guy's I'm right here", Stiles whined. "And as much as I'd love to teach old grumpy guts over there some respect. They are our clients; I can't exactly beat them into bloody pulps now can I?"

"Didn't stop you from doing it in Hastings, Nebraska", Griselda commented with a smirk.

"Yeah but they were dicks. We helped them out and then they try to kill Josh because of something so far beyond his control", Stiles waved off the remark. "Or would you rather I let them kill our best friend?"

Griselda didn't reply just raised an eyebrow while pretending to consider it. "You bitch, some friend you are", Josh laughed with her before they were hugging each other affectionately. "Any way the point still stands Genim. They treat you like crap here and I speak for all of us when I say we'd be happy to kick their arses with you if it makes you feel better", Josh grinned.

"Yeah, after the way we took down the alpha pack these guys would be no problem. Plus we've got wolves on our side now as well", Griselda's smile widened.

Stiles just sighed, why were all his friends such drama queens. Sure he might fly of the handle for important matters but that was natural when people he cared about were threatened. It's a natural reaction isn't it? After all that's why all the wolves in the area were shifting and bristling with hostility. "You just had to go and rile them up", Stiles sighed again.

Suddenly a loud whistle rent the air and all the wolves covered their ears. Stiles looked over to see it was Lydia that was demanding people's attention. "As fun as your little discussion is maybe you could focus on the reason we are paying you to be here. What are we supposed to do while you come up with a way to remove the curse?"

"That's a good question. We've nowhere to go", Isaac pointed out.

"And who is the guy behind this? You seem to know him Stiles", Jackson sneered.

"If you must know Jackson", Stiles replied coldly as the temperature around them dropped so rapidly that his breath could be seen as he sneered Jackson's name. "His name is Lucian, mage of the first order, a master of curses. Very few mages have the power and skill to break his enchantments. Maybe I should ask what you did to anger such a powerful and vengeful adversary."

"Never heard of him", Jackson replied carelessly. The others in the pack nodded in agreement, all except Lydia, Kira and Derek.

"At least you're not all as ignorant as the douche over there", Ethan whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"STOP", yelled Scott as the tension for a fight began to creep up again. "We will not fight with Stiles and his pack.

"Get in the car, guys. Scott I can't fix your problems right now but I'm sure you'll find a place to stay tonight and we'll meet you back here tomorrow. After all it's not like you were forced to flee from your home", Stiles glared at his old pack.

"Okay", Scott agreed reluctantly.

"Say ten o'clock. And tomorrow we'll catch up", Stiles smiled at his brother. No matter how much time passed, Stiles just couldn't stay angry with the guy.

"Tomorrow", Scott grinned slightly as he watched Stiles climb in the back of the car between the two wolves.


	4. History explained

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. Contains developments on Stiles' relationship. Hope you like.**

* * *

Stiles dropped on to the expensive looking couch in the hotel suite they were renting just outside Beacon Hills. He began rubbing his temples as the others got themselves comfy. After a moment he felt the couch beside him dip slightly as someone sat beside him. Without opening his closed eyes he didn't know who it was. "Genim", Josh said as he sat the other side of the mage and helped him sit up properly. "You've got to tell us what you know; even if you don't want to tell them the whole truth."

"You're right", Stiles replied resigned to a long and difficult conversation. Opening his eyes he watched as his two big bad wolf protectors lounged on the desk opposite him, side by side. Biting his lip he ordered his thoughts. "First I need both of you to promise me something", the mage said slowly looking straight into the warm brown eyes opposite him. "You have to promise that no matter what you hear you will control your tempers. That means no wolfing out and destroying the place."

Stiles watched as the brothers looked at each other uneasily. Obviously they are both worried that whatever they are about to hear. After a moment they both turned and breathed a solitary, "Yes."

"Okay", Stiles took a deep breath. "You both already know I'm not human, at least not fully. I'm a fae hybrid, specifically I'm a pixie human hybrid. Do either of you know much about the fae realm and its society?"

Both wolves shook their head indicating they didn't. "Okay well the first thing you need to understand is that the fae live in a utopian realm. All the different races co-exist happily. Contact with humans is strictly prohibited as it is dangerous. Well the guy behind all these curses is actually a hybrid as well. He's a human wraith hybrid. Stories exist in many cultures of wraiths or shadow people. The fae races are essential all the same just different characteristics attributed to each", Stiles explained. "You still with me?" he asked.

After seeing both of them nod he continued, "Now wraiths are commonly misunderstood in human society. They help create a balance in the fae kingdoms and are just as good and kind hearted as the other. Like all the other races they shun dark magic. The fact humans think they are like enamoured with it is just human stupidity. They are the most devout race in its removal from society. Centuries ago the fae realm purged all knowledge of dark magic from its kingdoms. The accumulated knowledge was dumped in the human world in various fae dialects. Evidently this turned out to be a grave mistake. You see where humans and fae had children, hybrids like me, their children could read and understand the books. The lack of contact the fae had with humans brought about the dark ages. The dark magics were translated by vengeful, power hungry fae hybrids. Now any human with a drop of fae blood in them, no matter how small can wield magic because even though contact with humans is dangerous, the fae can't help but be curious. They enjoy coming to the mortal realms for visits. One race in particular actually."

"The history lesson is great and all but where does this wraith hybrid guy come into it? And how do you know him?" Aiden questioned impatiently. Ethan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder calming him before adding, "Go on."

"Well I've had my powers since birth and I've spent a couple of weeks each summer with my fae relatives. I meet Lucian when we were seven, I think it was. He was the only other hybrid I had met in my whole life and we got on reasonably well together. However we only saw each other those two weeks a year at the summer equinox. After a few years I began to sense a darkness in my friend. He wasn't the boy I'd come to know. Griselda, Josh and I ran into him about four months before you guys joined us. We spent some time discussing old times but it didn't last", Stiles looked down at the floor ashamed.

"Neither Gris or I liked Lucian very much but he was an old friend of Genim's so we were polite. We could both sense the darkness in him though", Josh took over the story. "He was with us only a couple of weeks during the winter equinox, ironically. It started harmlessly enough. Light sparring matches. However when he saw that Genim was just as good if not stronger than him things turned bad."

"Josh, it's not our place to tell them what happened next. Let Genim tell them in his own time and words", Griselda interrupted. Stiles silently thanked her with a look. Those brave, strong wolves deserved to hear it from him. He didn't doubt their loyalty, their friendship or their love. Nothing would change if they knew. They won't treat him any different. Just like Josh and Gris didn't treat him any different.

"Lucian and I were alone one night when he suddenly snapped. He forced himself on me and he took what he wanted with great relish. I was so shocked I didn't even defend myself. After it all happened he vanished and we've never run into him again. Rumours reached us of his exploits though over the last few years, and we've detected his magic from time to time", Stiles admitted in shame still staring at the carpet, a few tears threatening to escape.

"Stiles", growled Ethan and Aiden angrily as one while they moved across the room to crouch in front of him. "Look at us", Ethan told him. Stiles reluctantly looked up at the twins.

"You should have told us", Aiden growled. "But we understand why you didn't", Ethan added in a softer tone.

"It doesn't change how we feel about you", Aiden growled softer this time.

"I still love you", Ethan swallowed before he leant in to kiss his boyfriend passionately. Stiles kissed him back just as passionately happy he hadn't lost the wolf he loved. When they broke apart Aiden leant in and kissed the mage just as fiercely. "I'll never let him hurt you again. Neither will Ethan", he promised. Ethan clasped the mage's hands in his as he agreed with his brother.

"Okay I think we should turn in for the night", Griselda muttered to Josh quietly in a surprised and amused tone. "Stiles, I'll be up early in case you wanna brainstorm on ideas for dealing with this mess we're in", she added before departing for one of the two bedrooms.

Stiles looked up at Josh and saw the concentrated expression on his face, realising what the problem was. "Come here", Stiles muttered before kissing his best friend. Stiles felt himself weaken the longer kiss lasted. Suddenly Josh pulled away. "My gosh", the man cried exuberantly. "Now that is some good mojo. Ethan care to give me a little more?" Josh asked winking at the wolf for good measure.

Ethan tuned to face his friend, "Okay just don't take as much as last time", he warned. Josh nodded feverishly before he locked lips with the wolf and kissed him deeply. Josh's eyes glowed white for a moment and then he released the wolf. Ethan stumbled slightly as took a step back. Luckily his twin grabbed him and threw one of his brother's arms around his neck.

"And on that note I think it's good night", Aiden murmured as he half dragged his brother towards the second bedroom. Stiles following behind them pausing as he closed the door. Moving over to the bed the mage helped Aiden to remove his brother's clothes until he was left wearing just his underwear. Stiles quickly got undressed himself and lay beside Ethan in the large bed. Seconds later an almost nude Aiden dropped beside the mage. Stiles smiled to himself as Ethan snuggled up to one side of him and Aiden wrapped his arms around the young mage's waist from the other. Stiles fell asleep quickly with two warm bodies pressed against him.

* * *

Stiles woke late the next morning to find he had turned on his side some time during the night so he was facing Aiden and Ethan had moulded himself to Stiles' back. The young mage was surprised to find Aiden also awake when the wolf whispered, "Morning."

"Morning", Stiles breathed back. "So that was interesting last night, hmm? Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked the tense wolf.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about", Aiden told him quietly. "I've felt this way for a while but I'm not exactly great at showing my feelings, that's more Ethan's strong suit. We've talked about it though. We thought maybe I was experiencing what he feels for you through our connection but I'm not sure. Ethan never feels the way I do about the women I've hooked up with. It doesn't matter though. I feel the way I do about you and I'm happy to share you with my brother."

Stiles lay there stunned into silence for a moment. "How does Ethan feel about this?" he asked quietly.

"I'm happy to share you with my brother, too. Just my brother though", Ethan spoke softly in his ear, causing Stiles to almost have a heart attack. A kiss gently placed behind his earlobe cut off Stiles angry remark before it was even started. "How would you feel about it?" Ethan asked him.

"Seriously?" Stiles asked disbelievingly. Were they seriously asking if he minded having two hot boyfriends? "You mean I'd get to have two hot werewolf boyfriends?"

"Yeah", the brothers laughed. "It wouldn't be wrong because we don't have those sorts of feelings for each other. We just both feel the same way about you", Ethan.

"We both want to make you happy and protect you", Aiden added. "I mean I've only ever felt this way about you with women."

"He's gay just for you Gen", Ethan chuckled while his brother blushed.

"I guess I am", he admitted.

"That means so much to me you guys", Stiles whispered before he gave them both a deep kiss. "But before you decide that's what you want, you best have all the facts. See I think I might know why you feel that way about me", Stiles admitted guiltily as he looked into Aiden's dark brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" the wolf asked confused.

"Well in the fae realm pixies are forest dwellers that live in underground burrows or caves. They look after the animals of the forest. They consider animals as part of their family. Animals are naturally drawn to them as well. I think maybe my pixie heritage is drawing you to me", Stiles mumbled quickly. "If I'd known how you felt I would have been able to tell you before."

"It doesn't change how I feel Gen", Aiden said huskily as he kissed the mage's neck. "Even if it's just your fae magic that has me enthralled, you've got a special place in my heart."

"I love you guys", Stiles whispered tearfully, emotions still running amok from last night.

"I love you too", Ethan smiled.

"Me too", Aiden added before he pulled himself tight against Stiles right side, Ethan doing the same on Stiles left.

"So the other fae races what are their specialities?" Ethan asked curiously while they lay there.

"Well there are fairies, pixies and sprites which look after the animals in their domain; air, earth and water respectively. Then there are sylphs, nymphs and naiads. They work magic to keep nature in balance. Sylphs are free spirits and serve as messengers for the fae royalty. That leaves the wraiths which serve as guides for lost souls, showing them the way to the next world. And lastly the elves known for their skills in alchemy and magical seduction", Stiles told the twins thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you're not a half elf?" Aiden laughed. "Maybe you seduced me." Ethan chuckled with him while Stiles lay between them pretending to pout in offence. If they hadn't seen the slight upturn in the set of his lips they might have believed him.

"Well I don't know about you boys but I have work to do today so I'm gonna get up and go help Gris work on our contract", Stiles huffed in mock annoyance as he crawled towards the end of the bed and made to storm out the room.

"You going out there like that?" Ethan called, while Aiden laughed loudly. Stiles stopped for a moment blushing when he realised he was still only in his underwear. Snapping his fingers clothes materialised around his figure and without looking back he walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Gris it's not a problem, I can go in and wake him if you need his help", Josh told the spark. As he took a step towards the bedroom their friends shared she grabbed his arm though.

"Joshua", she reprimanded him. "I know it's not a problem. You forget I know you", she added giving him a smug look. "You're just hoping you can go in there and find a little more of that mojo from last night. Leave them alone, after the revelations last night you will leave them alone or so help me I'll turn your hair pink and green", she threatened him. His shocked face was reward enough that she knew he was taking her serious. "Genim's never let us down before."

As she said his name the door opened and out stepped said mage. "Good morning", he mumbled looking slightly embarrassed in front of his friends.

"Morning", they both replied. "So did you have a good night?" Josh asked expressively while raising his eyebrows.

"Joshua! That is your last warning", Griselda said harshly as a knock came at the suites door. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get the door. That will be the room service. I hope you don't mind Genim I ordered us all some breakfast as we are running a little short on time."

Stiles looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. She was right they had to be at the old Hale house in just over an hour. "Crap. Sorry, I didn't mean to make us late. It's just I had some stuff I needed to explain to the pups", Stiles apologised.

"I hope you're not referring to us as 'pups' now", Aiden smiled.

"You know I think he was, brother", Ethan smirked.

"Now would I, boys?" Stiles asked innocently. Evidently they thought he would because they pounced on him saying in one good humoured voice, "We'll make you regret that, Gen."

"For goodness sake. What's gotten into all you boys? All of you this morning are so damn rambunctious", Griselda muttered as Josh helped the hotel staff bring in the food. Her chiding did nothing to bring order to the wolves and mage but fortunately the food seemed to snap them out of their youthful episode.

"Gris", Stiles said astonished. "Do you think you ordered enough food?" The table before them was completely covered in breakfast courses, except one small corner where papers and pens lay waiting for them.

"Don't give me that", Griselda muttered. "I know how much you can eat. Werewolves have the supernatural metabolism and Josh despite his physique can sure pack it away. Plus after last night I wasn't sure if you'd have a larger appetite", she added blushing and looking away.

Stiles looked at his wolf boyfriends and saw a slight blush covering their faces as well. Josh was the only one that looked completely comfortable and was laughing as he said, "Let's eat." Stiles grabbed a seat at the corner with the stationary with Gris so they could work while they ate.

Just short of an hour later they piled into the car heading towards the old Hale house. "Gris, since were running late do you wanna use that speed charm of yours?" Stiles suggested.

"Are you sure? Won't it make you feel ill like last time?" Griselda asked as she turned to face him from the front passenger seat.

"Yeah it probably will, but do it anyway", Stiles advised her. He watched anxiously as she fumbled with her necklaces. Finding the right one she held it between two fingers in her left hand and held her right hand out towards the car engine. The pendant glowed a sunset orange as did her eyes as the car exhaust gave a roar and the car shot forward at a much greater speed than usual.


	5. Preparation

Stiles' pack of misfits arrived at the old Hale house just before their ten o'clock deadline. Stiles wasn't sure if he could put up with more complaining from the whiny little ungrateful wolves and stepping out of the car he felt his stomach heave and his balance abandon him. This always happened when Griselda used her speed charm but since he suggested it Stiles didn't complain. He was just lucky that Ethan who had got out just before him had been there to catch him as he fell forward.

"Genim, you're not looking so good. Maybe you should take a minute and sort yourself out", his werewolf boyfriend muttered affectionately. Aiden was closing the distance round the car quickly, "Set him on the boot." Ethan nodded and picked up the mage by the shoulders before moving so Stiles was seated on the trunk.

"What's wrong with Stiles?" Scott called in concern as he jogged over with his pack following at various paces.

"It's nothing. Just give him a minute and he'll be fine", Griselda told the Hale/McCall pack.

"We were running late", Stiles explained in a low voice before he gulped in some more air. "I told Gris to use some magic to get us here quicker, so it's my fault. My body doesn't cope with super speed so good." Stiles paused as he took a few more deep breaths. "I'm feeling better now so let's get started. Boys can you get the equipment out the trunk", Stiles whispered as he slid off the car. Slowly he moved forward with Griselda as they headed to the boundary of the curse.

"Okay, what can you tell us about this site's curse? What are its effects? We've got details on all the others but this one was too powerful for usual methods", Griselda asked joyfully. Damn her for being such a morning person.

"Any time any of the pack go near the house we get ambushed by ghosts", Liam sneered.

"It's actually more accurate to say malevolent spirits of their loved ones torture them. Only the individual can see them though, the rest of us just see a shapeless shadow", Lydia interrupted to clarify.

"Thanks", Stiles muttered in gratitude.

"Well the good news is they aren't really the spirits of people you know", Griselda told the gathered pack members. "They've got more violent and spiteful as time went on right?" The pack nod in answer but no one spoke. "Do they just give you verbal abuse or can they physically harm you?"

"They can physically injure us as well", Kira confirmed.

"They aren't actually inflicting any injury", Stiles informed the pack before he was interrupted.

"Excuse me", Derek growled. "You haven't even seen them. We've seen them inflict injuries on one another."

"No you haven't Derek", Stiles snapped harshly. "You've only seen what they want, what Lucian wants you to see. He has a sick fascination with torturing his victims' minds. The injuries you all received were somatically formed."

"He mean's our own brains believing we've been injured are actually causing the injuries to form", Lydia explained at the confused expressions from both packs.

"Well why didn't he just say that", Isaac muttered quietly.

"Back to my point", Stiles sighed as he looked at the pack. "Every curse he has put into operation contains both a magical and mental or physical element in order for its removal.

"Stiles, would you just speak English", Scott growled as he started developing a headache.

"I was", Stiles ground out between his teeth. "But if you want it in simple terms for simple minds. I can work magic but that alone won't remove it. Each pack member will have to face the curse placed on their own residence." Stiles couldn't help the vindictive smile that spread on his face. "That means dear old Sourwolf will have to face these demonic apparitions once more if he wants to reclaim his family home. Oh also his will have to be the last we cleanse. We studied the results of yesterday's research this morning in closer detail. It seems they have to be removed in the order they were placed which is just bothersome and a pain in the butt. It will give this one a chance to grow to dangerous proportions. "

"Well if you knew that why didn't you tell us to meet at Scott's which was the first to be cursed?" Liam growled.

"You have problems listening don't ya?" Aiden sneered.

"They discovered this only this morning. So they couldn't have told you last night, moron", Ethan snapped his fangs at the beta.

"None of that matters now anyway we just need time to prepare for each curse. We can do that here just as easily as anywhere else. Now if you and the rest of your pack would just get off our backs for like ten minutes we can get things set up. Then we can talk while we work", Stiles told the Hale/McCall pack. He watched as they retreated to a distance about fifty yards away. "Let's get to work guys."

Stiles grabbed the tent bag and began pulling out its contents. The twins expertly put the poles together and laid them about the area. Griselda and Josh began by unfolding the fabric and shaking it out. Once all the poles were assembled the twins helped their pack mates get the fabric in place on the frame. Stiles meanwhile sat on the ground with notepad and a pen scribbling notes and crossing them out. Finally he stood with a nod at the notepad held in his hand. Seeing the tent was finished he grabbed a duffel bag and headed inside through the large opening in one side.

"Right, table one. Joshua please places all the herbs over there. Gris, set up the workstation at table two and I'll put the documentation on table three. Ethan, Aiden I want both of you to take those buckets in the corner to the stream and fill them with water", Stiles directed.

"Can't we just get water from Derek's tap?" Aiden asked.

Griselda laughed openly shaking her head as she explained, "Dear me no! What we're doing is essentially a purification, so it stands to reason the elements need to be as pure as possible, don't you agree?"

Aiden nodded. Not knowing much about magic he hadn't really thought about it. "Natural water is always better than water from the mains. The chemicals in the water dilute its strength in purification. Also the bottled spring or mineral water is likewise corrupted by the plastic bottles. Glass bottles are okay but it's not really practical to carry around something so essential in a fragile container", Stiles added without seeming to realise he was slipping into what the pack called lecture mode. "After you've done that check in with the others. They miss their alphas."

"OTHERS?" Stiles heard a furious voice snarl as Derek stormed into the tent. "What others?"

"Dude. Ethan and Aiden are alphas, right? What does any alpha need in a pack?" Stiles stared at the glaring alpha like he was stupid or something.

"Other werewolves", Scott answered as the epiphany hit him. He had followed Derek into the tent, their pack choosing to congregate just outside due to the limited space.

"Exactly. Emma and Sam are back at the hotel. They're looking after the cubs", Stiles replied confused. "We told you about them already, right?"

"No", came multiple replies from outside as well as both alphas.

"Ah, well", Stiles said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well now you know. Emma is Gris' cousin, her husband Sam and their two adorable little cubs. We agreed they'd stay at the hotel until after the 'meet and greet' but after we discovered Lucian was involved we decided it would be best to keep the cubs away from the centre of things."

"Makes sense I suppose", Scott mumbled looking over at his fellow alpha. Derek didn't answer he just stomped back outside after throwing Stiles a glare. Scott followed shortly after and the twins disappeared to fetch the water shortly after. Stiles preoccupied his self with shuffling the scrolls from yesterday around so they were in order. He then began pulling various tomes from a bag at his feet and flicking through he found the pages he wanted and set them down. He placed a dark leather bound book on table one and the rest on table three.

"Table one is ready", Josh told the young mage before retreating to a camping chair he'd set up earlier. "Thanks", Stiles called over to his friend as he finished the last of his preparations.

"Genim, the workstation is ready for use as soon as the water arrives", Griselda told him.

"Great. So I was thinking we could use a bamboo and brimstone base with a palm oil and dragon's blood supplement", the young mage mused quietly. "What'd you think?"

"What were you thinking of using as a catalyst?" Gris asked seriously with a frown on her face as she considered the suggestion.

"Lady's root", the mage answered immediately.

"Hmm. That sounds like it might work though it would require a class two level enchantment during each of the preparation stages. That's a lot of work. Are you sure we need to use such a powerful potion?" Griselda bit down on her lip as she asked the question.

"Normally I'd agree. You know I would Gris, but as it's him behind this I think better safe than sorry. Don't worry I will prepare the purification potions myself", Stiles admitted.

"Okay Genim. What would you like me to do?" the spark said slightly less apprehensive.

"Gris I need you to work on a binding, maybe something winter bloom and-"

"-and devil's claw based", Griselda finished with a smirk. "Just my thinking."

"Meanwhile, Joshua", Stiles said turning to face his friend. "Could you craft for me a dozen or so Celtic shield knot amulets? Page two hundred and sixty four of _Celtic Protection Basics_ if you need to check the design. You'll probably want to set up a fourth table for that."

"Sure thing. Any preference on the elements?" Joshua asked delighted to be involved.

"As long as it isn't Rowan. Maybe Willow. White willow if we have any left would be best actually given their wolfy nature", Stiles mused.

"Willow it is then. Due to its lunar connection, I'm guessing", Josh mumbled as he moved across the tent and started setting up his own work space.

"How – How did you – You're learning aren't you?" Stiles floundered to get his words out.

Josh just looked at the mage and laughed, "Yeah, you've been so busy with the wolves and visiting other covens that I decided I needed a hobby. Gris has been teaching me the basics. I know I won't be able to channel magics like you or Gris but the knowledge alone can be quite powerful. Useful if I should ever find myself in a tight spot again."

As Josh finished speaking Stiles saw the twins approaching with the water, "My heroes", he gushed as he jumped up and down excitedly. The twins exchanged a look with each other at the young mages exuberance and smirked. "Right off you go. Give my best to my wolves", Stiles added as he watched them to the car before he turned to his task.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Stiles finished the last enchantment on the purification potion before he wandered outside the tent to allow it the time it needed to cool. He walked towards his old pack carrying a pine wood block that he intended to whittle down to the totem they would need.

"Scott", Stiles said as he approached. "I'd like to talk with the pack about the mage you're having problems with. His name as I told you yesterday is Lucian, Lucian Koko."

"Okay", Scott murmured when Stiles just stopped. "Well we already told you we don't know anything about him."

"Yeah, you did", Stiles admitted pointedly. "But I also noticed the girls and Sourwolf recognised the name."

"What?" Scott cried turning to face his pack. "Guys?!"

"Well if you must know Scott Deaton mentioned it to us during researching back when this began", Lydia said refusing to look at the alpha.

"I'd heard the name from some of my contacts outside the pack", Derek grumbled. "They thought he might be the one helping Peter."

"Mom told me that he'd been heading this way for a while", Kira whispered from beside Scott.

"My family heard rumours that some of the hunters that abandoned the code have been making deals with him", Allison added quietly.

"And none of you thought it was worth mentioning before?" Scott asked angrily.

"What difference would it have made? None of us knew he was behind it. Why would he? We've never met the guy. He has no connection to us", Derek growled at his fellow alpha.

"Well that doesn't make any sense. Why would he just randomly attack your pack? Unless it isn't a random attack and maybe it's a rival pack or hunters that want you dead. You got any enemies that would want you dead or disorganised particularly strongly?" Stiles asked while he worked on the pine from his seat on the forest floor. He noticed a couple of eyes watching him curiously as he whittled the block with nothing but the power of his mind.

"Not that I can think off", Scott shook his head.

"Ah well, I guess we'll just have to find out", Stiles mumbled to himself. "I mean your request asked us to remove your mage problem, not the curses themselves. We're just doing that to help out."

"You mean the price we agreed covers just the elimination of this Lucian guy?" Liam frowned.

"Yeah", Stiles smirked. "We take basically any sort of work people offer. Some want help with magical problems, some recruit us to strengthen their numbers. We've had request from packs across the states just for our unique training program. And then there are the elimination jobs. We try to avoid them but occasionally we agree that it is the best choice."

"Wait, you mean you've killed people?" Isaac whined.

"Yeah, pup. I'm not generally the one to deal the killing blow though. If it a werewolf related matter the twins will end things. I've taken a few creatures and fellow mages down though. I'm afraid the world isn't as black and white as Scottie believes", Stiles shrugged. "I do what's necessary." Stiles noticed the looks entering the eyes of some of his old pack. There was a mix of fear, sorrow, understanding and shock. "Hey, I changed. I had to in order to survive but it made me stronger."

Silence settled among the group while the majority of them stared transfixed as the carving started to take shape. "Stiles?" Allison whispered quietly.

"Yeah Allison?" Stiles replied looking up.

"How are you doing that?" She asked pointing to the almost complete totem at his feet.

"I'm carving it with just my mind. I use it as a training tool. It helps me work on the precision of my telekinetic abilities. By focusing the power and controlling where and how it hits the wood I can whittle away the wood much like people usually would with a knife", Stiles explained.

"How much longer before you're ready to actually do something?" Jackson asked from beside Lydia as he pressed his lips to the red-heads neck.

"Well I'm not sure", Stiles mused. "I need to finish this. Gris is finishing the potion. It just needs the mint leaves added when it has cooled down. Josh I think has made enough talismans for us to begin with at least. I'd guess we should be ready to head over to Scott's place in about half an hour, maybe forty minutes."

"Sounds good. Can we do anything to help?" Scott asked.

"Well actually there is. I've gathered a great deal of information on each curse but I do need each of you to tell me in your own words what happens when you set foot in your own home", Stiles replied honestly looking over at his best friend. "Why don't we start with you Scott? Since we need to deal with yours first."

Scott swallowed as he looked at the others for support. "Well – um – you see the thing is-"

"The thing is when any of us enter Scott's we become human", Jackson snaps.

"Apart from Derek right? And I'm guessing it doesn't stop Kira's abilities either. Or Lydia's", Stiles hummed.

"Um I'm not sure", Scott admitted shamefully.

"He's right. Scott you really should pay more attention", Lydia sassed her unobservant alpha. "Deaton took a look but said it was way beyond him."

"So can you explain it to us?" Allison asked eager to spend time with Stiles again.

"Yeah it's actually a pretty complicated curse although it seems straight forward. The victim of the curse gets granted their hearts one true desire", Stiles began to explain.

"Wait you're saying its Scott's fault we get changed back to human", Jackson glared at his alpha.

"Jackson", Scott growled.

"Remember back when you got the bite Scott, the one thing you wanted desperately was to be human", Stiles looked his best friend in the eye.

"Well yeah but that was then. I haven't wanted that for the last few years", Scott defended his self.

"Yeah that might be the case. The problem is desire may not be something you can see or touch but it is a powerful force. Josh can tell you more about it than I. But that desire still exists. Think of it as a residue, it's soaked into the very walls and furniture of your house. So the curse reacted with it. The longer your duration in the house the longer it binds your wolf side correct?" Stiles said as he looked at the finished totem at his feet.

"Yeah, that's right. So that's why it didn't affect us non humans", Derek confirmed.

"Yeah, you guys and Allison are immune to it", Stiles agreed.


	6. Scott's curse

**Sorry for the long wait. I won't promise updates regularly because in all honesty I have no idea when I will next be able to update. I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

* * *

Arriving at Scott's Stiles led the way to the boundaries of the enchantment. "Right, Scott and I will go in with those immune to the effects. Aiden and Griselda will accompany us. Ethan and Josh will stay out here with the rest of you. Play nice now", Stiles smiled cheekily turning towards the house before turning back and grinning sheepishly. "Oh, hold up we need the amulets I got Josh to craft."

"Here they are", Josh handed the white wooden charm adorned pendants to Stiles. Stiles focused on them for a moment before he spoke, "D_efendo magus hostibus malum._" The pendants glowed brightly in a faint purple for a moment before returning to their usual white. The etchings carved into the white wood remained purple though. Stiles handed them around to the Hale/McCall pack.

"What are these for?" Allison asked curiously.

"They're designed to defend against supernatural threats", Lydia muttered.

"Specifically magical harm", Stiles added. "They'll supply limited protection against other supernatural threats but I've enchanted them to defend against magical harm especially. Magic is rather complicated to those who don't study it but all you need to know is that so long as that amulet remains around your neck Lucian can't inflict serious harm on you using magic. As I've already said it will protect you somewhat against most supernatural harm but against his magic it will be the most effective", Stiles rambled before shutting up.

"Thank you", Kira whispered from beside him. Stiles let loose a squeak of surprise when the kitsune suddenly pulled him in for a hug. Stiles heard the rest of the pack mumble their thanks to him, some rather reluctantly.

"Okay let's get this show on the road. We should aim to get at least three or four curses dispelled today", Stiles bit on his lip. "Hopefully we can do more." He grabbed Scott's hand and started dragging the alpha towards the house. "Derek I'll understand if you as second alpha want to stay outside with your pack." Derek nodded to him in surprise that the mage was so aware of pack dynamics.

Stiles unlocked the door with a flick of his right wrist while holding the totem in his left arm's cradle. "Scott, we need to place this in the centre of the house. Is your basement still pretty empty?"

"Yeah. We still store everything against the walls. Mom let me turn it into a workout space", Scott answered.

"Right. Gris take the binding powder you worked on and work it-"

"-work it clockwise round the house boundary", the spark smirked at him. "I know what you want me to do. Be back in five. Come on honey you can help me", she added grabbing Aiden by the neck of his tight blue t-shirt and leading him outside. Stiles chuckled at the look on Aiden's face as he allowed himself to be led out by Griselda.

"Allison and Lydia, I need one of you on each floor of the house. When I start casting the magic to bind the curse to this totem you'll see wisps of green smoke. Don't let them touch you. When you can't see any more on your level come meet the rest of us in the basement", Stiles nodded as he watched the girls head off.

"And what do you need us to do?" Scott asked his best friend.

"Kira will be watching us in the basement. Scott you need to lay your hands on this totem and concentrate on all the reasons why the bite is a gift", Stiles answered. "I'll pour the potion I made earlier and then focus on drawing the magic inside this totem which will serve as it's vessel until I can find a use for it."

"You want to use the curses?" Scott cried in surprise.

"No you dumb arse", Stiles said clocking him round the head as he turned to head towards the basement. "Remember in school how Harris described entropy?" Stiles asked rhetorically. "Magic works in a similar way. You don't really create anything. It's all to do with changing energy flows. But I won't say anymore or you'll be complaining about having a headache again."

Kira smirked behind her boyfriend's face at the appalled shocking look he pulled at the young mage's comment. "How long do you think it will take, Stiles?" the kitsune asked while trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. She was partially successful if the boys' faces were any indication.

"Well, this curse is a lot weaker, like seriously by a lot, weaker than the Hale manors but it's still a strong curse. I'd guess when we're actually ready to go ahead and do the difficult part it will take only a couple of minutes. Once we have the curse bound in the totem, Griselda and I plan to place some wards and protective enchantments around the place to keep Lucian at bay. Or at least make it difficult for him to repeat himself", Stiles rambled on as he descended into the basement.

"And you're doing all this extra work when the job you quoted for just included elimination of the mage", Scott mused. "I guess I should discuss with Derek the possibility of increasing the payment."

"No need dude", Stiles said absent minded as he set the totem in corner of the room. "I already told you we were doing this free of charge. If you can't look out for an old friend then that's just sad, besides we did a job for Sam's family and we didn't charge them a penny. Admittedly their job was much simpler. So we'll keep the price the same. We don't really need the money anyway." Stiles turned as he heard footsteps descending into the basement.

"Perimeter is all set", Aiden reported.

"Right we're ready then. Kira stand with the others at the base of the stairs please. Gris, you'll need the candle. Scott come and kneel in front of the totem. There we go. Now place your hands on it and keep them there until you're told to remove them. Now when I tell you to you'll need to focus on those thoughts", Stiles said excitedly.

Seeing Griselda was ready with an enchanted candle, he dug out a vial of the purification potion. Pulling out the stopper he held it over the totem. "Now", he told Scott as he poured the potion over the totem. The potion hit the wooden totem and the totem began to glow white. Immediately the air was full of dark green wisps. Griselda pulled Aiden towards her as one of the wisps almost touched him. "This candle is protecting us. You'll want to stay close. If that green stuff touches you it will take root in your body. The process of removal from a living host is rather exhausting for a mage and embarrassing for the host", Griselda smirked at the alpha. "Although maybe you and Ethan wouldn't mind the process so much since Genim would be the one performing it."

"GRIS!" Stiles called across the room. "Not now please. I'm trying to focus." Stiles heard light laughter from the foot of the stairs behind him but he ignored it and concentrated. Stiles could sense the wisps of vile green magic slowly moving towards the totem from the boundaries. This was what he had expected. It would start slowly but the more magic the totem drew in the faster it would work.

After a couple of minutes of intense concentration he heard the girls coming down the stairs to the basement. Looking around he was the room was almost clear of the green wisps. The last of them were zooming across the room towards the totem. When the room was clear Stiles spoke clearly, "C_omprimo._" Breathing out a deep sigh of relief he placed his hand on his friend's shoulders. "Scott, you can take your hands away. We're finished now", he smiled at his best friend. Scott looked up at Stiles and a similar grin broke out on his face.

"Really? Awesome so Isaac's next right?" Scott asked enthusiastically.

"What's happened to the totem? It's changed colour", Allison asked curiously as she inspected the vessel. The totem had indeed changed.

"Think of it as a battery. That green vine decor indicates how much space has been filled with magic. When the vines cover the mouth the totem will stop drawing magic in", Stiles explained giving Allison an endearing look. "We'll need to use a second one when we get to that point. But this one is good for another two curses I'd guess."


	7. Issac's curse

Stiles decided to take an hour to rest after he finished removing the curse from Scott's house as it kinda drained him more than he expected. He blamed Griselda for breaking his concentration though truthfully he knew it had nothing to do with that. The next one he had to tackle would be the curse around Isaac's. He reached into his back pack which was currently on Aiden's lap to extract the compiled information on the curse so he could plan while he rested. Stiles was currently with his pack lounging in Scott's back yard. Josh and Gris had claimed the two patio chairs that were out there while Stiles lounged on the grass with Aiden and Ethan either side of him.

"Thought you were going to rest", Aiden chided the young mage.

Giving a sly grin, the likes only a certain Stiles Stilinski could give he replied casually, "I am resting. I need to recover my magical power. Planning my next move only requires my brain power. As a kid diagnosed with ADHD I can rest and think at the same time you know."

"You've got a smart answer for everything, don't ya?" Aiden teased him.

"Pfff, of course", Stiles smirked as he finished rummaging around in the backpack for what he wanted. Leaning forward he gave Aiden a quick peck on the lips before flipping over onto his stomach and unrolling the necessary scrolls. "I was thinking I'll have to tackle Isaac's curse next so it would be good to revise the details and the location", Stiles murmured more to himself than his boyfriends. "Wait!? Isaac's address, that's the loft", Stiles exclaimed confused.

"Yeah, Derek gave it me when he moved back into his family home", Isaac said from behind the mage. Stiles turned to look over his shoulder as he watched Isaac, Allison, Scott and Kira advancing slowly towards them.

"Mind if we come join you?" Scott asked tentatively.

"Scott it is your back yard. If you wanna spend time in it I can hardly say no now, can I?" Stiles sassed while raising an eyebrow at his one of his best friends. Yeah Scott still held the position. He probably always would.

"We weren't sure if you wanted some space", Lydia retorted from her position with Jackson. They were snuggled up on a blanket the other side of the yard where Lydia was currently lying with her head on Jackson's chest.

"Someone's got their knickers in a twist", Stiles grumbled knowing the werewolves would hear but he couldn't care less about that. "Come join us", Stiles invited them waving his hand in front of him as he turned back to his notes.

"What are you thinking?" Ethan rumbled as he saw his boyfriend frown.

"I was thinking this next one could be a bit more difficult than the last one. The last one was a physical curse type. All my information indicates the next one is mental. Upon entering the boundaries of the curse the pack member is seized by horrific visions. That's right isn't it guys?" Stiles said looking up to the McCall pack.

Isaac nodded while the others kept quiet. They felt Isaac should be the one to answer since it was personalized around his own weakness. "Well that doesn't sound so bad", Aiden commented carelessly. "I mean if all it does is make them see stuff."

"It doesn't just make you see stuff", Isaac replied in a quiet hollow voice. "It shows you all your worst memories and fears. It shows you your darkest nightmares. It's dangerous because it alters your perception. It made me think I was attacking my dad but I wasn't, it was..." Isaac trailed off before he told them who it was.

"It was me", Allison explained as a tear rolled down from her eye as she hugged her boyfriend.

"I almost killed you Al", Isaac growled angrily.

"But you didn't. You snapped out of it in time. You helped get me out of there and drove me to Scott's for medical attention", Allison whispered softly.

"Excellent", Stiles shouted happily and continued humming happily to himself unaware of the stares he was getting for a moment. Once he became aware of the stares he was getting from everyone he looked back up. Isaac's glare was the worst as it was downright murderous.

"You think me almost killing her is excellent?" Isaac growled threateningly, his eyes glowing yellow as he spoke. Stiles ignored the escalating tension growing between wolves around him as he focused on Isaac. Stiles knew he needed to explain and defuse the situation. The only way to do that was to talk to Isaac directly whilst ignoring the rest of them.

"No. Did me leaving really change your opinion of me so much?" Stiles muttered. "I wasn't referring to you almost killing the amazingly talented Allison. I was just ecstatic to hear you have already faced the visions. You fought back against them instead of letting them destroy you. That was my main concern for this curses removal. I feared you'd be too terrified to face them. But if you've already done that then this one is basically already a job done. I expect this one will be removed much easier and quicker." Stiles smiled widely as he felt the tension melt away.

"Stiles you really need to work on how you express yourself at times", Derek growled from the doorway. Stiles looked over questioningly at the alpha.

"Why is that? I mean if I didn't express myself the way I do we'd never have grown so close that you felt comfortable expressing your sexual frustration with me via a compulsive need to slam me into every hard surface you could find", Stiles rambled. Stiles stopped when he realised what he had just said.

"MY WHAT?!" Derek roared at him while everyone else looked on amused. Well except the twin alpha's who knew how Derek felt.

"It's okay Sourwolf. I understand that you found yourself attracted to me, not sure I understand why you were but that's beside the point. My point is we've both moved on. Or at least I have. I hope you have too", Stiles smiled at the bewildered alpha. "Now since that amusing interlude is over can we focus back on the curse? Isaac you've already beaten it once so all I need you to do is come in and help me draw the dark magic to the totem. That charm I gave you guys earlier should prevent the curse from altering your perception again since you already beat it but just to be safe I'll have Aiden and Ethan accompany us. I would offer to have someone from the pack accompany you but since they haven't beaten the curse, and since it isn't tailored to them it will still affect them."

"Okay", Isaac nodded.

* * *

"Okay I want to make this a quick one so we can move onto Kira's house before it gets too late", Stiles told the assembled pack. "Ethan, Aiden, Isaac and I are going to go upstairs and cleanse his place. We should be done in ten or so minutes." Without waiting for his old pack or his current pack to reply he turned and lead the way towards the door of the apartment building.

A short silent climb later and Isaac stood before a familiar door shaking slightly. "I'm not sure I can do this", he whispered.

"You can do this Isaac. You've got to. You won't hurt anyone, I promise you. Trust me", Stiles smiled as he placed his hand in a gentle supporting fashion on the blonde's shoulder.

"Okay", Isaac mumbled quietly after a moment. Turning the key he opened the loft door and let them in.

"Isaac", Stiles gasped breathlessly. "I love what you've done with the place. I always knew this place had so much potential. Derek just wasted it with his minimalist approach to living." Stiles took another moment to look around at Isaac's apartment. "Okay enough gaping. Boy's could you move that sofa outta the way", Stiles asked the wolves either side of him.

They nodded without saying a word and moved the large black leather sofa out of the way. Stiles moved over as soon as they had it out of his way. Bending down he drew out some chalk and began marking the spot he needed. When he was satisfied he pulled out the totem and placed it in the centre. "Isaac please kneel down and place your hand on the totem opposite me", he instructed as he dug into his back pack again. Suddenly finding what he wanted he threw a strange looking candle at Aiden. "You know what to do", Stiles nodded in his direction before he joined Isaac on the floor.

Ethan had no idea what was going on but stood watching curiously as his brother lit the small candle and moved to stand closer beside him. "Ready", Aiden called out towards the other two.

Placing his hand on top of Isaac's Stiles begin the procedure again and watched as around his green mist like flickers lifted from the walls, floor and furniture all around them. "Isaac, concentrate on the visions, remember what they were about. Hold that in your mind until I tell you any different."

Stiles watched as his suspicions were proved correct. They often were, his guesses were unbelievably accurate. The green energy of the curse was moving across the room much quicker than at Scott's. The small blobs of energy on the floor looked like cartoon worms on a major sugar high as they slithered across the bare wood floors. The energy from the ceiling raced across the room as if the totem was a super strength magnet designed to pull in just it rather than metal. Barely five minutes passed before Stiles spoke again. "Right. Isaac, just keep focusing on those thoughts I asked you to earlier. I'm going to prepare to bind the energy to the glowing totem beneath your hands. The moment the energy is bound to it you can to remove your hands. You'll know when because it will glow even brighter." Isaac nodded without looking up.

Stiles began binding the energy using his magic and the totem began glowing brighter. "Almost there", Stiles told his blonde friend as he continued his work.

"Almost", he repeated as it continued to glow even brighter.

"Now", Stiles reminded the werewolf to remove his hands as the harsh white glare momentarily blinded them all. After a moment Stiles' vision returned to him and he blinked a couple of times to help readjust his eyesight. "Awesome, two down only like six more to go", Stiles muttered sarcastically. Before he could do or say anything else he was tackled by his blonde werewolf friend and his ribs were almost crushed from the strength of the hug he was given.

"Thank you", Isaac whispered as he hugged his long lost friend fiercely.

"You're welcome Isaac. And we're cool. Now would you mind me resting up here for a while before I tackle Kira's curse?" Stiles smiled at Isaac.

"Stay as long as you like", Isaac whispered as he heard footsteps approaching. He turned surprised to see the rest of the pack arriving at his door.


	8. Kira's curse

Stiles turned to face both the packs he seemed to be leading around Beacon Hills today. "This will be the last curse we can cleanse today. Now Kira, it's your turn to explain your curse to me", he said softly as he smiled at the kitsune warmly.

"Umm well I think mine is the most straight forward actually", she whispered as she blushed deeply. Stiles meanwhile had pulled out the scroll containing information on the curse surrounding her property.

"Okay, so what happens when you enter the boundaries of the curse?" Stiles prompted.

"We sorta end up naked", Scott whispered quietly in embarrassment.

"Naked? Really?!" chortled the young mage as he imagined how embarrassing that must be for the members of the pack, especially the shy ones. Pulling himself together he said in a serious tone of voice, "Okay now I don't have as much information on this one as I would like. I can see two ways this curse could be working. Either it works physically by removing your clothes with I guess would leave you naked or it might be a curse of the mind. In which case you won't actually be naked but it will make you think you are."

"So how do you want to handle this one then oh wise one", Liam muttered from the back of the group.

"Derek, be a dear and discipline your pup before I'm forced to", Stiles said sweetly to the grumpy faced alpha. "Meanwhile I will lead Kira, Scott and the twins inside so we can cleanse the curse. Don't worry Scott none of us will eye up your girl while she's naked. I can't speak for them but I'll also promise not to stare too much at you either", Stiles smirked at his best friend whose jaw had dropped at the suggestion.

"Can we just get this over with?" Aiden grumbled.

"Of course lead the way Rover", Stiles nodded before darting away from his boyfriend.

"GENIM!" Aiden roared and chased after the mage towards the house. "I thought I asked you not to call me that", he growled when he caught up and started chewing on the smaller guy's neck.

"Maybe now's not the time for that", Ethan mused as he walked up behind them. "You're getting very bold lately, Gen."

"I guess it's being back here. Beacon Hills seems to have that effect on me", Stiles replied as Scott and Kira joined them by the door. "Okay it's safe to say it's a physical curse", Stiles hummed as he averted his eyes from his best friend. Damn it Scottie boy was all grown up and down there where it mattered was no exception.

"Where's the centre of your house?" Ethan asked keeping his eyes only on Kira's face.

"Ah that would be the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room I believe", she answered quickly.

"Please lead the way", Ethan replied just as quickly. It was a shame the curse hadn't taken his boyfriend's clothes because that would be something Ethan would have been only too happy to see while he worked his magic; although if it worked on Genim then it would have worked on him and his brother too. Maybe it's for the best it didn't work then because he could smell the arousal rising thick and furious from all of them already. The next five minutes or however long it took to do this were going to be murder on the nose and on the constricting feeling of his jeans.

They moved quickly through the house to the spot where Scott and Kira waited for them standing awkwardly due to their obvious discomfort at being naked. "Okay, Kira could you kneel down and place your hands on this totem when I finish preparing it. I need you to focus all your thoughts on your insecurities and just those. I'll suck the magic inside the totem and then we will be done here", Stiles encouraged the timid female as he began marking the floor.

"Sure", she whispered back.

"Okay I'm ready", Stiles said kneeling on one side of the totem while Kira knelt on the other. "Scott stand with my boy's please you'll need the candle's protection. Ethan you got the candle?"

"Candle is already lit. We're just waiting on Scott joining us then we're ready", Ethan replied. Scott frowned clearly not liking the idea of standing naked between two gay werewolves but complied. The sealing of the curse energy was even quicker this time round and both twins' eyes widened as they watched green streaks of energy streak across the room like bullets from a gun. As more energy entered the totem the speed seemed to increase even further. It became indistinguishable to even an alpha's enhanced eyesight. The broken fragments of energy instead looked more like a steady stream of energy.

The flash of the binding that signalled Stiles had sealed the energy away this time was strange. Instead a bright flash of bright light that blinded everyone nearby it flashed a dark green that seemed to darken their eyes until they felt blind before it gradually dissipated and allowed their normal sight to return.

"Good job Kira", Stiles said to the young kitsune before he twirled his hand in the air and a set of clothes appeared neatly folded in his waiting hand. "Here why don't you go put these on", he inclined his head as he handed them over. "Now the question is you Scottie boy. I can tell my boyfriends have enjoyed seeing you naked maybe I should allow them a chance to appreciate you for a little longer. No?" Stiles teased his best friend while avoiding looking at him.

"What? You can't do that Stiles. Or rather you wouldn't. Not the you I used to know", Scott growled but under the anger Stiles could hear the uncertainty and the pain.

"I guess you're right", Stiles muttered as he conjured another set of clothes and held them out to his brother. "Besides I think it might be better to have you clothed for a few reasons. First though I don't know why but I do so enjoy being able to look at you while I talk so hiding the monster between your legs is definitely one good reason. Secondly with the thoughts I can almost hear Aiden thinking I might get jealous and then I'd have to punish you and it's really not your fault. Thirdly I'm sure both you and Kira enjoy being clothed when other people are around you. So your gratitude is another. Would you like me to go on? I can probably think of another few reasons if you'd like me too."

"No that's good", Scott said as he came back into the kitchen fully dressed.

"Ah that's so much better", Stiles sighed.

"You said Aiden's thoughts might make you jealous but what about Ethan's?" Kira mumbled before she looked shock that she had the courage to ask something so personal of a person she barely knew.

"Ah well Ethan and I have been together longer. We've developed a strong enough bond I can feel his emotions and to some degree his thoughts", Stiles answered honestly. "I have no doubt about his feelings. Aiden, well he and I haven't been as close for that length of time. The bond will form but it'll take some time. By the way just so you know the nakedness you experienced wasn't the curses intent. It was merely a side effect. How would you describe your emotional state while you were naked?" Stiles continued with a meaningful glance.

"Cold, humiliated, ashamed", Scott listed off a few feelings. Stiles shook his head at each suggestion and looked towards the kitsune for an answer.

"Vulnerable", Kira added.

"There you go. She got it", Stiles smiled widely. "Guess some things never change, huh Scott? The girl is always the one with the brains in your relationship huh? Anyway she was right the curse was created to make you feel vulnerable Kira."


End file.
